


A Lovely Black Orchid

by Mycatshuman



Series: Oneshots for @the-officially-kat 's sketchs [3]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatshuman/pseuds/Mycatshuman
Summary: This is based on @the-officially-Kat 's Addams Family Sanders sides au on Tumblr, go check them out!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Oneshots for @the-officially-kat 's sketchs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Lovely Black Orchid

**Author's Note:**

> Art by @the-officially-Kat  
> Coloring by me.

Roman and Virgil Addams were in the greenhouse room of their hauntingly gorgeous home as they went about their business. Virgil was tending to his plants while Roman was playing a game of solitaire. Virgil took great pride in his plants. His favorite being Cleopatra. Cleopatra was a carnivorous African Strangler. Virgil smiled as he finished tending to her. She seemed to like the chicken leg he had given her. He would have to make note of that. He moved on to his patch of poison ivy, checking to make sure it was properly growing. He then moved on to a pot from which sprouted a thick, garland type plant. His newest experiment. He picked the pot up and turned to his husband. "Roman," he started. "Tell me, how does my plant look to you?" 

Roman looked over and gasped, his hand flying to the breast of his crimson, gold, and black pinstripe suit. "I don't see a plant," he began as he stared at Virgil. "I see a rare flower, you." Virgil smiled mysteriously, his best impression of the most famous dead person's smile of perhaps all time, Mona Lisa's. "My lovely black orchid." 

Virgil glanced down at his plant as a slight blush flushed his pale face. "Oh, Roman, do you really think so?" 

"I know so!" Roman replied as he stepped closer. 

Virgil glanced up at Roman before sighing. "Why Roman, could you look at my plant for me, I think it looks absolutely dark, what do you think?" 

Roman looked down and inspected the plant. "I agree. Although nothing could be as dark as you, with your absolutely dashing suit. Tell me, is that shade perhaps Midnight's Gloom?" 

Virgil set his plant down and inspected his own attire. "Oh, this?" He started. "This is Grim Reapers' Robes."

"May I say it looks absolutely stunning on you, Mi Amor." 

"Merci."

"Verge!" Roman exclaimed as an irresistible urge zapped up his body like lightning. "That's French!" 

Virgil raised an eyebrow as he smiled that smile of his once again. "Oui."

"You know what that does to me!" Roman exclaimed as he quickly pulled Virgil's hand up to place a frantic kiss upon the pale skin before moving up as if to kiss every inch of Virgil's arm. Virgil smiled fondly at his husband. Soon, Roman stopped kissing Virgil's arm and actually kissed his lips instead. The two quickly melted into each other as they always have. Content with their life and maybe craving a little more darkness. Maybe they would send they would have a family vacation at an asylum for a few days. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? And check out more of this au at : http://the-officially-kat.tumblr.com


End file.
